1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to milling systems and related guides and mills for resecting at least a portion of a joint articulation surface of a bone and mounting an implant thereat.
2. The Relevant Technology
The human body has a variety of movable orthopedic joints such as the knee joint, hip joint, shoulder joint, and the like. These joints are formed by the intersection of two bones. The intersecting end of each bone has a smooth articular surface that is comprised of articular cartilage. As a result of injury, wear, arthritis, disease or other causes, it is occasionally necessary to replace all or part of an orthopedic joint with an artificial implant. This procedure is referred to as a joint replacement or arthroplasty. For example, a total knee arthroplasty comprises cutting off or resecting the articular surfaces at both the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia. Complementary artificial implants are then mounted on the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia. Where only a portion of a joint is damaged, a partial joint arthroplasty can be performed. In this procedure, one or more artificial implants replace only a portion of a joint.
Although joint replacement is now a common procedure that has met with popular success, conventional implants and related mounting techniques have significant shortcomings. One significant drawback of many joint replacements is the extended and painful patient recovery. For example, a traditional knee replacement requires an open procedure wherein a relatively large incision is made which severs a portion of the muscle bounding the femur. The large incision is made so as to fully expose the respective ends of the femur and tibia.
This exposure is necessary when using conventional techniques to resect the femur and tibia and to mount the implants. For example, resecting the femur and tibia is typically accomplished by a reciprocating saw which requires substantially full exposure of the respective ends of the femur and tibia. Furthermore, some conventional tibial implants are screwed directly into the resected end face of the tibia. Mounting such screws again requires substantially full exposure of the resected end face. In yet other embodiments, the implants are formed with posts projecting therefrom. The posts are received within sockets formed on the resected end face of the tibia and femur. Forming of the sockets and inserting the posts into the sockets requires substantially full exposure of the resected end face of the tibia and femur.
Substantially the same procedures are often used when resurfacing only a portion of a joint articulation surface. That is, the joint is exposed and a reciprocating saw is used to resect half or a portion of the articular cartilage. The implant is then mounted by using screws or posts. Thus, even in procedures where only a portion of the joint articulation surface is being resurfaced, conventional procedures make an invasive retraction of the soft tissue and remove a large portion of the bone.
In general, the more invasive the surgery, the more painful, difficult, and time consuming the patient recovery. Furthermore, extensive resection of bone not only increases bone trauma but can also make subsequent replacement operations more difficult.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for preparing a joint articulation surface to receive an implant which are easy to use while minimizing the impact on soft tissue and the amount of bone resection. What is also needed are implants which can be used with such systems that can be mounted with minimum trauma.